


i couldn’t spend this night alone

by localopa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Christmas, Christmas fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, and a detailed sex scene y’all are getting everything, for once there’s like light angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localopa/pseuds/localopa
Summary: it’s their first christmas together, and harry wants to make it the best christmas ever.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	i couldn’t spend this night alone

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh! merry/happy christmas! my goal for this year was to write a fic for every month of the year, and as of this fic, i have successfully done so! so this is my gift to everyone, a light angst, fluff and smut fic where i don’t just gloss over the smut. yay? i guess? ALSO andes mint cookies are a christmas tradition in my home so and they're fucking delicious so there’s that.huge thank you to my lovely daisy as always for betaing this, cade for helping with small details and laughing at my work, and everyone who’s ever helped me on a fic this year. i couldn’t have done it without y’all so thanks so much. title of this fic comes from wishlist by the ready set. enjoy. 
> 
> xx. oliver

with the impending double holiday (he counts louis’ birthday as a holiday), and it being their first as an official couple, harry wants to make it memorable. 

that’s why harry is in louis’ favorite shop, buying an oversized jumper that is perfectly normal sized on him, but will drown louis. he plans to spray some of his cologne on it so it smells like him before he wraps it up for christmas. he’s telling liam his plan for this when he feels a hand smack his chest. 

“liam, what the f-“

“harry, get in the rack,” liam says sternly and not looking at him. 

“what do you mean, get in the rack? i’m tryi-“

harry is then unceremoniously shoved into the rack next to them, the one full of trousers, and he’s about to go off on liam when he hears his voice. 

“liam? liam!” louis calls, his voice getting closer. “what are you doing here?”

liam acts as if he’s going through the rack of trousers, busying himself. “oh, you know, trouser shopping. the works.” harry goes to open his mouth only to get shot down by a look from his friend. 

“you okay, mate? you look pretty cross at them,” louis’ voice, even if it’s about clothing, still manages to make harry’s heart skip a beat. 

“yeah, yeah. just trying to find a pair that won’t give out on me, y’know?” liam covers quickly, turning around to look in another rack. “what’re you doing here?”

“oh, shopping for christmas. there's this sweater i want and i’m going to get it,” louis presumably lifts up the sweater, and harry can’t see it so he can only hope it’s not the one he’s planning to buy.

“oh!” liam’s voice is higher than normal, so it’s not looking good. “why don’t you wait? you know they always mark up the prices for the holidays. maybe after christmas it’ll be cheaper.”

louis considers it for a second. “i wanted to wear it on my next date with harry - he always said yellow and black looked good on me. says i’m his little bee.” he can’t see but he knows a blush is dusting louis’ cheeks. 

“first of all, gross,” fuck you, liam. “second, what about that purple jumper you stole from haz?”

louis sighs. “i can, but i really wanted this one.”

“just wait, it’ll be cheaper after the holidays.”

louis resigns himself to not getting the jumper, handing it off to liam. “oh, well, i have to get going. need to buy hazza’s christmas gift before the shop closes.”

“what’re you getting him?” liam asks out of habit, harry really wants to kick him. 

“that’s for me to know, and you to find out. also,” louis opens the rack to find a frightened harry. “hello, hazza. liam’s a shit liar.”

louis bounces off as harry groans, kicking liam in the shin. that’s one surprise ruined. 

-

“so,” harry starts, mixing together the dough of the andes mint cookies he’s making with louis, “what are your plans for christmas?”

louis is licking his fingers and looking absolutely sinful on the kitchen counter, harry’s having a hard time breathing. “well, we do christmas on christmas,  _ duh _ , since my birthday is christmas eve. but i know you guys do christmas on christmas eve.”

harry nods, putting the dough in the fridge to cool. “maybe we could do christmas together this year. y’know, both of our families together.”

“that’s awfully forward of you, hazza,” louis gives him a pointed look, though it’s not serious. “assuming we’re going to last that long?” 

harry pushes off the edge of the counter and walks over to louis, placing his large hands on louis’ smaller hips. “i plan that we’ll have a whole lot of christmases together in our future.”

louis giggles, pressing a small kiss to harry’s awaiting lips. “that’s a bold statement, love. you sound so sure of yourself.”

“that’s because i am,” harry responds, stealing another kiss. “i’ve known you all my life, there’s no way i’m letting you go anytime soon.”

the light slap to the face is worth it if it means he can see the blush on louis’ cheek. 

-

getting the hotel room on such short notice involves liam shouting at him for being stupidly in love with louis and a slap upside the head. 

after the jumper incident, harry needed something to surprise him. the jumper was  _ supposed  _ to be his birthday gift, but now he has to come up with a backup plan, christmas present already being settled. 

he checks into the hotel early on louis’ birthday, decorating it with rose petals and other romantic things like tea candles and a giant teddy bear dressed in a christmas jumper. texting louis instructions to meet him at the hotel at six o’clock, he gets everything prepared for his arrival. 

they already spent the morning and afternoon with his family, louis’ mum thanking him for making her boy happier than ever. louis swipes at his mom, telling her jokingly to shut up, but harry knows it’s true. they’ve spent years dancing around their feelings, and, now that he’s finally gotten to be with louis, he doesn’t plan on letting go any time soon. 

there’s a box sitting on the table, full of lube and condoms because harry expects there to be  _ multiple  _ rounds tonight. and there’s a bow on his dick, so there’s that. 

no, he will not elaborate. 

harry jolts when he hears the door opening, quickly running towards it and shouting, “CLOSE YOUR EYES!” before whoever is coming in could see what he’s done. 

a giggle produces itself in the midst of the soft smooth jazz playing off a speaker, eyes closed as louis enters the hotel room. harry sighs, unable to help himself when he kisses him one, two, six times, all over his face. the giggles increase from the older man, shaking his head. 

“you spoil me, styles,” louis tells him as the door shuts, reaching out and making grabby hands towards harry. 

“only the best for the birthday boy,” he nods, grabbing louis’ hands and wrapping them around his own neck, his hands finding their home on his hips. harry kisses his lips this time, deepening the kiss slightly, resulting in a full body shudder from louis 

pulling on his lip with his teeth as he pulls away, louis whines loudly and stops his foot. “cant keep teasing me, harry.”

harry attaches his lips to louis’ pulse point, giving him a nip before kissing it. “good boys wait for their present.”

the responding moan means, like harry predicted, that he’s on the right track. 

detaching himself from louis, he covers louis’ closed eyes with his hands, walking him towards the bed. once they reach the foot of it, they stop. “okay, open,” he whispers, dropping his hands. 

louis immediately opens his eyes, looking around the room. he gasps softly, hand covering his mouth. “ _ harry,” _ he whispers, turning around to hug him properly. “i can’t believe you did this.” 

“there’s one more present for you,” harry says, smiling. 

“what is it?”

harry chuckles. “unwrap me to find out.”

louis didn’t need to be told twice, pulling at harry’s shirt until he gets the message to take it off. harry’s already getting hard in his trousers, and the ribbon around his cock is starting to get too tight. he had tied it when he was soft, and now that he’s getting hard, it’s acting like a cock ring. 

like most things, harry did not think this through. 

ignoring the pain in his crotch, harry undresses himself as quickly as louis does, leaving his boxers on for louis to take off. harry lays out on the bed, making a  _ come hither  _ motion with his finger. louis obliges, crawling his naked body over on top of harry. 

quickly, harry gets a hand on louis, wrapping his large hand over his small cock. it’s not that louis wasn’t big, but his cock was almost engulfed by harry’s hand. rubbing the head, harry slowly begins to move his hand, louis struggling to keep himself up already. 

“need -  _ ah! -  _ need your cock,” louis whines.

harry smiles, taking his hand off of louis. “go ahead, get your present.” 

on wobbly arms, louis crawls down to his boxers, not wasting any time before pulling them down. at the first sight of harry’s cock, he moans. at second look, louis starts laughing. 

fully hard at this point, curling up to his stomach, lays harry’s cock. at the base, a blue ribbon is tied to it. it looks painful, based on the look on harry’s face. 

“harry, are you okay?” louis asks between laughs. 

harry shakes his head, the feeling in his cock losing a bit of feeling. “please take it off,” he gets out through his teeth. 

louis is still laughing, which,  _ rude _ , as he takes off the ribbon, harry sighing in relief. louis leans down to give the sensitive head of his cock a kiss before going up and kissing harry. “it’s a very nice present, now i would love for you to put your cock inside me.”

harry laughs, reaching over to the box next to the bed and grabbing lube and a condom. he pulls louis down by the neck to kiss him, pouring some lube over his fingers. he ghosts his fingers over louis’ hole, causing louis to gasp at the feeling. 

it’s been a while since they’ve had sex, anything and everything making them busy. so harry starts out with one finger. one finger is not enough for louis, it’s never enough, but he doesn’t want to hurt his precious birthday boy. harry slowly pushes his finger in and out, moans bubbling out of louis quickly. 

louis detaches their lips and drops his head to his shoulder as he pushes in a second finger, getting louder and louder as harry fingers him. he’s on a constant stream of  _ harry, harry, harry  _ that he barely notices when a third finger is in. 

“that’s my good boy,” harry whispers harshly into his ear, moving his hand faster. “can’t be quiet, can you? my cock’s not even in you and you’re practically screaming.”

answering with a whimper, louis begs quietly for harry to just finally,  _ finally  _ fuck him. that he’s been a good boy for him, that he deserves to be fucked. 

harry is nothing if not thorough with his fingering, so he takes a few minutes to get louis nice and stretched out for his cock. he revels in how loud louis is, how  _ he’s  _ the only one who can make him feel this way. he can see louis starting to shake from the pleasure, desperately moving against his fingers to feel more. 

when he felt louis was ready, and little bit longer just to be safe, harry finally pulled his fingers out and wipes them on the bedding. louis crinkles his nose up as harry unwraps the condom and rolls it on, chuckling to himself. 

“what?” louis asks, because sex is a very serious matter. 

“you always do that.”

“do what?”

“crinkle your nose when i wipe the lube off,” harry laughs, hands going to louis’ hips. 

louis puts a hand behind him, lining himself up with harry’s cock. “sex is not a laughing matter.”

“it is when you’re fucking louis tomlinson,” harry groans as louis sinks down onto his cock. “god, you feel like heaven.”

louis smirks as he sinks all the way, a high moan leaving his lips when he’s fully seated. “you only say that to get in my pants.”

“get in your pants regardless,” harry points out. he’s trying with all his might to not fuck up into him, wanting louis to adjust first. he’s a gentleman, after all. 

after a moment, louis begins to move, ministual movements that let little puffs of air leave his mouth. he begins to build a rhythm, switching between rolling his hips and bouncing on harry’s cock. harry’s nails dig into his hips, groaning and tipping his head back. 

“imagine what it’d be like without,” louis teases, hands going forward to harry’s chest to hold himself up. “be filling me up with babies all the time, wouldn't you?”

“the fact you ignore biology is so sexy, baby,” harry groans and laughs. 

louis has a retort on his lips, but stutters when he hits his prostate,  _ finally,  _ harry was beginning to think he forgot about it. he lets out the prettiest moan he’s ever heard since the last time they had sex, elbows buckling forward. 

“want me to take over, birthday boy?”

louis nods, looking up and kissing harry. “maybe if you’re good at it, i’ll let you come in me next time.”

he says this every time since the third time they fucked, but it still manages to make harry’s heart stutter all the same. 

harry wraps his arms around louis’ middle, planting his feet on the bed before just fucking impaling him. louis moans louder than he has all night, digging his nails into harry’s chest. they're  _ totally _ getting a noise complaint. that’s the goal, anyways. 

he starts to get sloppy as he chases his own orgasm, but he’s a  _ gentleman.  _ louis gets to come first, birthday boy and all. he gets to come first all the time, but shut up. he tries to keep up the rhythm he had before, hitting louis’ prostate over and over again, but he’s tired. 

louis gets quiet when he’s about to come, nails scratching his skin as he mouths at his chest. he knows louis is coming when he whimpers loudly, and hot strips paint their chest. harry continues to fuck him, chasing his own high. 

“such a good boy, came so good for me,” he praises. “being so good for me, i love you so much.”

louis whines from the praise and overstimulation, curling into harry as if he’s trying to get away, though it doesn’t do shit since harry’s still fully inside him. lucky for louis, it doesn’t take long for harry to spill into the condom, groaning loudly. he slows down until he fully stops, sighing. 

there’s a staggering silence in the air like there always is after they have sex. harry swears he can hear his and louis’ hearts beat in sync as they come down from their highs. 

slowly, after a long while, harry rolls louis onto his back, gets up, discards the condom, and walks to the en-suite in the room. he grabs a flannel, runs it under warm water, before going back over to the bed and cleaning louis off. 

“one day, i’ll top you,” louis says, though he’s been saying it for months now and it hasn’t happened. he likes getting fucked way too much to top.

“yeah, yeah,” harry says, getting rid of the come and lube. 

tossing the flannel off to the side, he settles them both under the duvet on the bed, holding louis close. harry presses kisses to the side of louis’ head until he falls asleep, but not before whispering, “happy birthday, i love you.”

-

louis wakes up to an empty bed and sore bum, and one of those things is making him extremely grumpy. 

he sits up in bed, eyebrows furrowed as he looks around the small hotel room. he hears the door click shut and harry appears with a tray full of food, dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt. 

“happy christmas, my love,” he says as he sits the tray on the table. “i got breakfast.”

“couldn't it have waited until i was awake?” louis asks, crossing his arms. he’s not really miffed, he just likes making harry feel guilty about leaving him after sex. 

harry just shakes his head. “then you would complain about how hungry you are, and how i should’ve ordered breakfast while you were asleep.” he taps the side of his head with two of his fingers. “i know you, louis tomlinson.”

louis just sticks his tongue out at him. “well? why am i not having bacon right now?”

this is when harry looks nervous. “um.”

“what did you do?”

“you haven’t noticed?” he says, looking over louis. 

“notice what?” louis asks, throwing his hands up in the air. that’s when he sees a glint. he looks at his left hand, and there it is. 

on his left ring finger, a small silver band with a blue and green stone on it. he brings his hand down to his face, squinting as his eyes try to focus on it. harry hands him his glasses, and louis gets a clearer picture of his ring. 

“are we engaged?” is the first thing that comes out of louis’ mouth. 

“no!” harry’s quick to say, before his eyes go wide. “well, not yet? that’s a promise ring.”

“a promise ring?”

“yeah? i was looking for something big for christmas since you said you never wanted to get a ring for your birthday. i went into a jewelry shop and saw it in the promise ring section and knew it was perfect for you.”

louis looks over at harry, who’s obviously shitting himself waiting for a response. “is a promise ring what straight people do?”

harry laughs, finally relieving the tension in the room. “i thought so, too, but i couldn’t go a day without letting everyone know that eventually i’m going to marry the fuck out of you.”

it’s louis’ turn to laugh, shaking his head. “you’re ridiculous. i’m sure everyone’s going to say we got engaged and they wouldn’t be surprised.”

“well,” harry starts, “do you want to be engaged?”

it’s not that louis has never thought about it, being engaged to harry, it’s just that he didn’t think it would happen after 8 months of dating. but, he will say, he’s not opposed to the idea of it. 

“yeah,” he eventually says, looking at harry like he hung the stars in the sky. “i think i do.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i should drop out and become a porn star on tumblr @ voulezloux


End file.
